This new variety of Alstroemeria originated as a seedling produced by my crossing of unnamed plants selected from my breeding stock maintained at Hillegon, The Netherlands, for development purposes, this particular seedling having been selected by me for propagation because of the very unusual color and pattern of its blossoms and its profuse production of medium sized flowers.
This new plant is the result of breeding efforts carried on by me at Hillgon, The Netherlands since 1985, with the object of producing new types of alstroemeria plants and the selected seedling was propagated by me and under my direction by root division at Hillegon and successive generations of this plant have demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of the parent hybrid hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new variety is now being carried on at Aalsmeer by root stock division.